Sit Boy! I'm An Untrained Miko
by IrisAyame
Summary: AU. Kagome is a young dog trainer that doesn't know she's a miko. Yokai exist but they're hiding their true nature... will things change when the Inu Yokai Society starts to suffer obeying all the orders she gives to the dogs she's training?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, I'm merely borrowing it.

Author note. I have been reading fanfiction for two years on this site and I thank all authors that have created all the wonderful stories I read. I'm a French woman that learned English in school (and while reading) but never really used it in front of "real English speakers" (I'm a little bit shy about publishing this). Please, feel free to pinpoint every mistake I could have made in every grammar or spelling aspect of your language.

This story was written for entertainment purpose and nothing else! I hope you'll enjoy!

Sit Boy! I'm An Untrained Miko. Chapter One

Sesshomaru Takahashi was standing up from his chair behind his desk in order to greet his father as he always did. But, to his surprise (and his father's), he suddenly sat back on his chair, without really knowing why. Inutaisho Takahashi discovered his son sitted and in a kind of daze (as he wasn't understanding something... a sight that was really rare).

"Son, are you feeling well?" "Hum, yes, father. How do you do?" Sesshomaru tried to cover his uneasiness, but didn't succeed very well.

"Is this the Atlantis project that bothers you? Are the architects still bickering about stupidities and slowering the project?"

"No. I'm in control (as always)."

"Great, son. Can you please show me the model and the 3D video?"

Once again, Sesshoumaru rises from his chair.

In the same time, in the public park, just under the (opened) window of the famous Takahashi Company... a beautiful woman and her dog with twenty people and their dog were doing exercises.

"As you see, Croquett does everything correctly today. You only should be really firm in all the orders you give. One hesitation and your authority's challenged. So... once again, everybody tries just as I did.", said Kagome Higurashi, a young dog trainer.

"O-su-wa-ri!", proclaimed twenty people.

Twenty... two asses met the floor.

Simultaneously, two different shouts could be heard in the area :

"Great!" (feminine voice in the park)

"What the?" (two masculine voices in the office)

To be continued.

Please, tell me if you laughed! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, I'm merely borrowing it.

Sit Boy! I'm An Untrained Miko. Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to Pokahydee – Nekoyasha and to inuluvskags1, the first two people who reviewed this story! :D Thanks a lot!

Kagome was bristly walking together with her dog. She was happy : thanks to the ads she deposed in various veterinarian shops, her small dog training business was starting to become talked about among dog lovers. She actually managed to schedule two group training sessions per week as well as private lessons. In a while, her business income will be sufficient for her to quit her second job that is dead boring.

As she reached her destination, she locked Croquett's leash on the ring that hangs on the wall, just under a cute dog picture. She then gave her dog a pat on the head with some good-bye words and entered the shop.

Inuyasha was walking on the street. In a good mood, he was whistling various tunes at random and was looking around him. He noticed an old lady that was giving bread to some birds, then a caramel-coloured dog with golden eyes that was looking at him. Its mistress was patting him. Inuyasha smiled : the dog seemed perfectly happy.

"Wait for me here, be a good boy", said the mistress just before dissappearing in the shop.

Inuyasha froze.

Later, in Sesshomaru's office.

"Do you mind telling ME why you're twenty minutes late?"

"... I played with a dog?"

To be continued.

I hope you laughed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha, I'm merely borrowing it.

Sit Boy! I'm An Untrained Miko. Chapter Three

« I heard you had some troubles with Sesshomaru », said Miroku to his friend.

« Yeah. Was late. » Inuyasha answered from inside the swimming-pool where he was relaxing.

« I thought you knew better than being late when the one you've the appointment with is your big brother. »

« I know. I wasn't going to be late. But... »

« But ? »

In order to avoid answering this question, Inuyasha started swimming. True, he **wanted** to be there right on time. But, somehow, he couldn't help himself and stop in front of this dog. He was there for twenty minutes. He only left when its mistress came back, saying happily « Let's go ! ».

« Miroku... There was this girl and her dog... »

« Girl ? Tell me more ! »

« ... Maybe I should buy a dog. »

Miroku nearly drowned.


End file.
